Diskussion:Arc/Befunde
I have been checking the references to the figures and the table. While Arc never puts the right reference, she mostly got the number only slightly wrong, and with one exception it is always slightly too high. There are 3 figures, where no correct reference-number is possible, because the source from which the copied text has been documented is not listed in the bibliography (however, the figure could also be found in another paper, which then might be listed in the bibliography). My question: is it conceivable that here Word has played a trick and somehow the correct references were intended, but somehow in the writing process the links to the bibliography were broken and newly included references lead to the picture visible now? I guess, it is not my job to speculate about that, but still ... --Hindemith (Diskussion) 00:41, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :"... that here Word has played a trick..." - SpekulatiusMetaKrams! What's next? Klgn (Diskussion) 11:37, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :: sag ich doch: Spekulation ... interessiert mich aber --Hindemith (Diskussion) 17:10, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::: Bei den Abbildungen eine Täuschung zu vermuten ist jedoch auch reine Spekulation. Da sie referenziert sind, macht sich die Autorin diese Abbildungen ja nicht zu eigen. Hier liegt ein Fehler bei der Texterstellung nahe. 77.182.148.75 21:14, 28. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::: Auch wenn sie referenziert sind, sie sind erstens falsch referenziert und zweitens sind die sehr umfangreichen Bildunterschriften gleich mit übernommen. Schauen Sie sich das mal im Kontext an. Das es auch so viele sind, bleibt die Frage: Wo ist die eigentliche Arbeit? Das mag als Ausrede für Mediziner gelten, aber das hier ist ein Dr. rer. nat. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 21:59, 28. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Die Abbildungsbeschriftungen habe ich nicht beachtet, die sind natürlich wörtlich kopiert, was natürlich ein Problem ist. Bei den Referenzen für die Abbildungen hatte ich es so verstanden, dass bei der automatischen Quellenverwaltung ein Versatz entstanden ist, was alleine betrachtet nur ein technischer Fehler wäre. 77.182.148.75 01:48, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Nun ja, das ist alles Spekulation, aber möglich erscheint es mir. Allerdings sind die kopierten Bilder gar nicht das größte Problem --Hindemith (Diskussion) 02:11, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Es gibt wohl inzwischen eine Übergangszone von der Medizin zum Dr. rer. nat. Wenn man sich die Selbstdarstellung der Autorin auf dieser Seite anschaut und dann hier sieht, dass die Dissertation in einer Arbeitsgruppe des Zweitgutachters, die von der Autorin geleitet wurde, an der Charité entstanden ist, vermutet man eher einen Dr. med. als einen Dr. rer. nat. --Singulus (Diskussion) 11:05, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Ich nehme an, dass unter Medizinern der Dr. rer. nat. als "besserer" Dr. gesehen wird und fuer echte Forschung angestrebt wird --Hindemith (Diskussion) 11:08, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Noch eine Verständnisfrage: Sind bei allen Arc-Fragmenten mit dort reproduzierten Abb. diese dann immer als Fragmentbestandteil mitzuzählen (und wären also dementsprechend ebenfalls einzufärben) oder gibt es auch welche, auf die das nicht zutrifft? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:40, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) : immer mitfaerben, sind ja 1-zu-1 übernommen --Hindemith (Diskussion) 17:54, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC)